Members of an organization may be assigned to a talkgroup so that all members in the talkgroup can share information, using communication devices and the like. For example, firefighters in one or more departments may be assigned to a firefighter talkgroup and police officers in one or more departments may be assigned to a police talkgroup. Public safety responders affiliated with multiple talkgroups may respond to an incident. In some cases, only some responders in a given talkgroup may be assigned to the incident. In these cases, the unassigned responders in the talkgroup may still be able to monitor the talkgroup communications but are unable to upload data related to the incident. However, the unassigned responders may have relevant data associated with the incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.